Status Report
by pinkish-red hearts
Summary: Gabriel gives God Earth's Status Report. Status Report is not going too good.  Disclaimer: I did not write the Bible, obviously but they say disclaimers are needed.


It was a typical day in heaven; St. Peter sorting out the dead people, angels with their various jobs are scurrying around and of course God overseeing everything. Angel Gabriel, the messenger entered the room bringing various scrolls with reports with him.

"Gabriel, status report," His voice echoed around his white empty room.

"Well, Sir. I'm afraid it's… more disappointing as always. The plague of sin that infected humans for millions of years is getting worse and worse." Gabriel said bowing his head.

"I still want to hear it."

Gabriel sighed. He was really tired of bringing up to his Master the same old status reports of what's happening to Earth. It's always so chaotic.

"Money is still causing turmoil. Politicians are stealing the money for the poor. Now, many of Your children are sickly and dying. Crime rate is going higher. Killings are still rampant. Earth's resources are getting less and less. Children and girls are being exploited."

"What about Earth's young people."

Gabriel frowned.

"Today's youth is still all about fun and what's hip. I believe there's nothing wrong with it. It's just that some of their 'in' stuff today is bad. Kids engaged in drinking and smoking, are getting younger. Many girls are getting pregnant younger than fourteen. Young people get STDs now."

"So, did the natural disasters happen when it was tasked to?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"Did it enable unity among the human race?"

"Well, it did. A little bit. The strong countries such as Japan were okay with help from within and outside. I don't know about the third world countries. They seem to be struggling. Unlike Japan, their lack of stable government and unity in the general population, still leave them hanging on."

"I'm glad to hear about Japan being safe. Though, I do hope the ones struggling make it."

"I do, too, Sir."

"Let's get to the record of dead people."

"Yes, my Lord. Ah… a lot are still dead by normal death, but we have an increasing number of deaths by homicide. Deaths by suicide, emotional heart attacks and psychological instabilities are also rapidly increasing. We also have a shocking number of premature infants received."

"How is Earth's moral support, the religions, doing?"

"They are getting better at morality, unlike before who cared more about practices and tradition, but, most of them still want to argue whose concept of God, heaven and earth, death, etc is right. Some would rather argue about the concepts rather than internalize the moral lessons the Holy books have. Sadly, more and more people want to disprove Your existence. Your branches are starting to get withered."

"Hmm… I see."

Solemn and sad silence filled the room. Gabriel was really depressed about the reports he had to give but he just had to.

"Gabriel, My son, what is it that bothers you?" God asked Gabriel.

"I-it's just. Why are You still showing sympathy to this race? They have hurt You in so many years. Why won't You give up?"

"It's true what you said Gabriel, I was mocked and made fun of. It really does hurt a lot, but I love them all so much."

"Why?"

"I don't know. It's always been that way, for how many years. It is called unconditional love."

"Are You going to send Your son out again as You promised them?"

"Yes, but in due time, I will."

Gabriel still had a disappointed feeling. His arms started to turn jelly from the depression until one scroll fell off. It clinked as it hit the floor and it rolled open. It was shorter than all the other scrolls he had, but it was the most important.

"Oh, wait, I forgot about the hope report."

"Ah yes… You see Gabriel. There are still people trying to help out our troubled world. They have the flame of passion to lessen and maybe fully stop the plague of sin."

"But Master, they're too small and they, too, are affected."

"Perhaps it would be too unrealistic if it would be stopped, but it could be lessened. But these flames, if still continued to be fed, might lessen it and lessen until it could fully stop. I believe humans can battle the plague."

"What about the root of the plague?"

"If humans arm themselves, they can battle him. As I said, I believe in the humans."

"I understand. As long as the flames of hope are there, You still have a chance."

"Very good. Now scurry along. I still have the plot to plan. Take good care of them."

Gabriel gave a bow before leaving his Master.


End file.
